ore no musuko mi hijo
by hanamixren
Summary: gohan es un semi saiyajin debido a ser hijo de una mujer terrícola y un padre saiyajin de nombre kakaroto al ser mitad terrícola, gohan tiene que pasar un duro camino para poder ser considerado un digno descendiente del legendario bardock heroe saiyajin.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Kakaroto y su hijo

-soy kakaroto, el planeta tierra fue totalmente conquistado, ahora me dirijo de regreso a el planeta vegeta.

En una gran habitación entra un soldado a comunicarle las buena nuevas al rey vegeta.

-señor, nos acaba de informar kakaroto un soldado de clase baja que fue enviado al planeta tierra para conquistarlo, el planeta tierra fue totalmente dominado y no se daño en absoluto.

-muy bien ¿cuando regresara ese kakaroto?.

-según el informe en 3 semanas.

-¿tres semanas? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-nos informo que viene en una nave terrícola creada por una esclava debido a que la suya fue destruida.

-ya veo, muy bien, espero que realmente sea un planeta que valga la pena.

- hoy vendrá kakaroto, lo iré a recibir, al fin veré a mi hermano después de 24 años, me imagino que ahora debe ser muy fuerte.

-¿Qué sucede papa? Mira hijo, este es nuestro planeta, el planeta vegeta.

-así que este es el lugar donde naciste padre.

-en efecto, lo veo por primera vez con mis propios ojos.

Una nave espacial aterriza en el planeta vegeta, esta nave viene del planeta tierra y trae consigo a dos personas un hombre de 24 años y un niño de 5 años.

Hace 24 años en el planeta vegeta un poderoso guerrero de nombre bardock se enfrenta a un poderoso adversario para poder cambiar el destino de su raza y el destino de su pequeño hijo recién nacido kakaroto.

Ese gran guerrero se enfrenta contra cientos de soldados que sirven a aquel enemigo temible llamado freezer.

-soldado zabon abra la escotilla.

-pero…

-¿no escucho?

-a la orden freezer sama

-freeeeeeezer sal de tu nave.

Frente a aquel soldado valiente apareció aquel individuo de baja estatura

-freezer ahora mismo te eliminare y cambiare el destino del planeta vegeta, el destino de kakaroto y también tu destino, maldito.

-jajajaja, miserable sayajin ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer pelear contra mi? Tu rey murió hace poco, ahora te toca a ti.

-yo soy mas fuerte que vegeta, mi poder de pelea es de 40,000, desde el dia en que fui enviado al planeta kanassa comencé a prepararme para este día.

-¿Qué demonios dices sayajin?

-en el planeta kanassa obtuve el poder de ver el futuro y me asegurare de cambiarlo, tu morirás, al igual que el gordo de dodoria murió.

-recuerda estos nombres freezer, tooma, seripa, panppukin, totepo, kakaroto y bardock.

-con el espíritu de mis amigos y mi hijo te asesinare maldito.

malditos sayajin, los eliminare a todos.

Bardock lanza una pequeña esfera de energía que al explotar crea una pequeña luna, la mira y después se arroja sobre freezer para impedir que se transforme el tirano.

Freezer lo esquiva y rápidamente trata de trasformarse y mientras bardock se comienza a transformar, después de transformarse atrapa a freezer quien casi conseguía su segunda forma y junto a el se arroja a tierra donde al impactar crea un gran temblor que provoca que los otros sayajin se percaten de la batalla y comprueben que bardock dijo la verdad, deciden ayudar a bardock aprovechando la luna que este creo para transformarse.

Bardock toma a freezer y grita a sus compañeros sayajin que juntos ataquen a freezer mientras este le sujeta, los sayajin arrojan juntos una gran cantidad de energía que sale de las bocas de los gigantescos simios, hiriendo de muerte a freezer y bardock quienes salen disparados del planeta, antes de salir de la atmósfera el gigante mono bardock concentra todo su poder explotando junto con freezer para asegurarse que este tirano muriera.

-kakaroto, hijo, es una lastima que no podré verte crecer, al menos en mis visiones pude ver que crecerás bien y algún día serás el mejor sayajin.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro bardock explota viendo a su hijo kakaroto junto a un niño pequeño muy parecido a el

La gran explosión de bardock acabo por completo a freezer.

Mientras, camino a la tierra se dirige su hijo recién nacido kakaroto.

En el planeta tierra kakaroto fue encontrado por un anciano llamado gohan el cual le enseño algunas técnicas de pelea, entre ellas una técnica de nombre kame hame ha y tiempo después es asesinado por kakaroto quien al cumplir 10 años comienza un viaje para incrementar su poder y poder conquistar la tierra, para comprobar la fuerza de los terrícolas a los 12 años participó en un torneo donde perdió al enfrentarse contra un hombre, de nombre jaki chun.

Después de aquella derrota se dio cuenta que no podría derrotar aun a los terrícolas y entreno duramente durante 2 años, cuando apareció un demonio de nombre picolo dai mao quien tomo el control del mundo, con quien kakaroto peleo y perdió saliendo apenas con vida y vio como un anciano moría ante aquel demonio al tratar de derrotarlo.

Kakaroto humillado busco una forma de incrementar su poder y asi vengarse de aquel demonio, paso un año y gracias a un entrenamiento duro y su capacidad de guerrero consiguió un poder equiparable al de aquel demonio a quien kakaroto derroto y fue considerado un héroe, sin embargo aquel demonio arrojo un huevo del cual nació su hijo.

Kakaroto, después de esa batalla en la que casi muere contra picolo vaga asta encontrarse con una joven que aparentaba su misma edad, era un poco mas alta que el.

Esta joven lo ayudo al verlo herido y le llevo a su casa donde su padre, el rey del lugar al ver el bastón que ese niño llevaba consigo lo ayuda.

Kakaroto estuvo durante algunos días inconciente asta que despertó viendo a su lado a una joven muy bonita de alrededor de 15 años.

-despertaste ¿te encuentras bien?

-si, ¿tu quien eres?

-yo soy Chichi, te encontré hace algún tiempo y te traje a mi casa ¿tu como te llamas?

-soy kakaroto.

-mucho gusto kakaroto. A por cierto, mi padre me preguntara sobre el bastón que cargas contigo ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-me lo regalo son gohan, el hombre que me crío.

Kakaroto, una vez restablecido se marcho a recorrer el mundo y deseoso de tomar pronto el control de el, pero algo le impidió comenzar su conquista.

Pasaron 3 años mas y decidió participar en el torneo que 6 años atrás perdió, si ganaba el torneo comenzaría su conquista del mundo se decía así mismo

En dicho torne se enfrento la joven que una vez lo ayudo y la cual le provocaba una gran atracción y así como a el esta joven llamada Chichi se enamoro de el al momento de conocerlo.

En dicho torneo se enfrento a un hombre idéntico al demonio que años atrás derroto, este hombre era su hijo el cual a diferencia de su padre no era tan malvado.

Cuando el torneo termino kakaroto perdió ante aquel individuo de nombre picolo, sin embargo este le perdono la vida a cambio de un combate nuevamente en el futuro.

Kakaroto comenzó a entrenar astas que 3 años mas tarde se enfrento una vez más a picolo a quien derroto tras una larga y agotadora batalla.

Después de que kakaroto derroto a picolo estaba apunto de matarlo cuando frente a el la mujer llamada Chichi con la cual kakaroto tubo un hijo 2 años atrás, lo impidió poniéndose frente a el.

-kakaroto, no lo mates por favor, no seas un asesino, por tu hijo y por mi.

-cállate mujer.

Kakaroto sin dudar lanza una bola de energía con la cual mata a la mujer madre de su hijo de 2 años

-la mataste ¿Qué no era tu mujer? ¿Por qué la mataste?

-no digas estupideces picolo, esa mujer solo me servia para satisfacerme, ahora te toca morir a ti.

Cuando se disponía a matar a picolo un gran resplandor cegó sus ojos.

Se trataba de un guerrero de nombre ten shin han acompañado de uno de nombre krilin.

-¿estas bien picolo? Sentimos tu ki y el de este sujeto y venimos a ver, nunca creí que te intentaría matar

El hombre de nombre krilin con una voz compasiva decía

-pobre chica, la mato sin piedad.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo tan despiadado? ¿Qué clase de ser humano eres?

-¿ser humano? Jajajaja, yo no soy un ser humano.

-yo soy un sayajin.

Kakaroto explico su origen y aclaro su misión.

-los matare a todos y dominare la tierra, estoy algo débil pero el único de ustedes que me puede dar batalla es el monstruo verde y nadie mas.

-krilin rápido dale la semilla.

-¿semilla?

El tipo calvo y enano llamado krilin le da una pequeña semilla a picolo el cual recupera su poder y se cura al instante

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te recuperaste tan rápido?

-eso no te incumbe saiyajin, ahora que nos has dicho tus intensiones, me encargare de matarte, krilin, ten shin han, necesitare su ayuda, esta algo débil, pero no creo poder ganarle solo.

Picolo y los otros dos atacan a kakaroto quien en una pelea en la que tenia desventaja, humillante mente huyo en dirección a la casa donde la mujer llamada chichi vivío, al llegar al lugar, tomo a su hijo y se oculto de aquellos tipos.

Pasaron dos años y kakaroto ya había comenzado la masacre y era enfrentado por un pequeño grupo de guerreros.

Ellos eran picolo, krilin y ten shin han.

-kakaroto estaba desesperado, su conquista ya llevaba mas de 2 años y aun no lo conseguía debido a que picolo sin explicación se volvió mas fuerte que kakaroto.

Pasó un año más y gracias a la ayuda de su hijo, kakaroto consiguió derrotar a aquel tipo llamado picolo y poder esclavizar a la humanidad.

-padre, me encontré a aquel tipo de nombre ten shin han y ya lo elimine.

-bien hecho, me párese que solo queda ese tipo de nombre krilin, pero el no es un problema, bien hijo, la mujer llamada bulma termino la nave, nos iremos a el planeta vegeta para dar el reporte de la conquista mañana.

-bien padre, pero ¿es prudente que vallamos los dos?.

-el gordo llamado yajirove se encargara de mantener el orden o sabe lo que le pasara.

Al dia siguiente kakaroto y su hijo salen del planeta tierra rumbo al planeta vegeta

Kakaroto regresara por primera vez en años a su planeta y su hijo de nombre gohan conocerá el lugar donde nació su padre.

-hijo eres mitad terrícola debido a ello será difícil para ti en nuestro planeta, espero que llegues a hacerte de un nombre respetable gohan.

-por supuesto padre

El primer hibrido ¿será aceptado por su raza? o ¿será despreciado?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 La muerte de la tierra y un nuevo líder

-están saliendo de la nave.

De una gran nave salen kakaroto y gohan apareciendo frente a un grupo de soldados y frente a ellos un hombre de cabello largo y con rasgos parecidos a los de kakaroto.

-hola, hermano, al fin regresaste

-¿tu eres raditz? ¿mi hermano? ¿Dónde esta nuestro padre?

-kakaroto sobre el hablaremos mas tarde ¿por cierto quien es este niño?

-es mi hijo, su nombre es gohan.

¿tu hijo? No sabía que enviaron a una sayajin a la tierra

-no había ninguna, su madre es una terrícola

-una terrícola ¿Cómo es posible?

-solo fue así, no creía que pudiésemos concebir pero nació gohan.

-¿Dónde esta ella, no me digas que es tu compañera?

-no, ella murió hace 3 años.

Los soldados que se encontraban esperando la nave junto a raditz se sorprendieron al oír estas palabras sobre el pequeño hibrido.

Mientras raditz conversaba con kakaroto llego un soldado el cual pidió a kakaroto que fuese ante el rey vegeta para explicar detallada mente sobre el planeta recién conquistado.

-raditz hablaremos mas tarde sobre gohan y sobre nuestro padre ¿esta bien?

-muy bien kakaroto, los esperare en la entrada del castillo del rey

Kakaroto fue ante el rey vegeta junto a su hijo, al llegar a la sala enorme donde el rey lo esperaba.

-¿tu eres kakaroto? Eres idéntico a bardock, espero que seas un digno hijo de el.

-gracias señor.

-pero dime kakaroto ¿Quién es ese niño?

Kakaroto explico todo lo sucedido en la tierra a lo que el rey sorprendido dijo.

-este niño fue quien te ayudo a tomar la tierra, así que será aceptado, pero quiero una prueba de su poder.

-si señor, gohan prepárate.

-muy bien padre ¿contra quien peleare?

Vegeta llama a un soldado de clase baja de la misma edad que gohan.

-limo, este será tu oponente, es de clase baja al igual que tu, asi que no pierdas.

-como usted ordene señor

Limo y gohan se pusieron frente a frente, limo se arrojo sobre gohan, comenzó su pelea la cual era igual, asta que limo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a gohan, el cual molesto dio un fuerte golpe a limo quien callo inconsciente.

-¿como rayos paso eso? Estoy seguro que el poder de tu hijo es casi el mismo que limo, su pelea se decidiría por la habilidad y no por el poder.

Vegeta cuando decidió comprobar las habilidades de gohan, midió su poder con un rastreador el cual era de 200 y después llamo a limo quien poseía un poder de 205.

-señor, yo puedo subir mi poder fácilmente.

-¿Qué? Explícame esto que dice tu hijo kakaroto.

-en la tierra los guerreros a los que derrotamos hacían eso, gohan y yo lo aprendimos.

-interesante, chiquillo expulsa todo tu poder.

Vegeta tomo su rastreador y vio como el poder de gohan llego de un momento a otro asta 1800

-¿Cómo tienes tanto poder niño? Tu poder supera al de algunos soldados adultos de clase baja y algunos niños elite de tu edad, serás un gran soldado.

-asi es señor, gohan es mas fuerte que yo.

-muy bien kakaroto, tu hijo será un guerrero respetable, ahora muéstrame las imágenes del planeta tierra.

Kakaroto, mostró imágenes del planeta al rey quien se sorprendió con su belleza, decidió que no lo vendería.

-kakaroto, puedes irte, buen trabajo.

Kakaroto se dirigió con su hermano con el cual hablo y supo todo lo ocurrido con su heroico padre.

Paso un año y vegeta dijo a sus hombres.

-yo el rey vegeta e decidido que nos iremos de este viejo planeta, el planeta conquistado por el hijo y nieto de el legendario bardock, será el nuevo planeta vegeta

-hace un año algunos soldados fueron al planeta que será el nuevo planeta vegeta y utilizaron a los esclavos para poder construir una gran ciudad, la cual yo gobernare y el nombre de la gran ciudad será, bardock en honor al padre del guerrero que lo conquisto y nuestro héroe bardock.

Los soldados aceptaron felices todos los soldados se mudaron al nuevo planeta vegeta donde gohan nació, el planeta era muy hermoso y gohan disfruto volver a ver su planeta natal después de un largo año.

Después de la derrota de frezeer, el rey cold se entero y sintió miedo al pensar que los saiyajin también podrían ser capases de derrotarlo asi que huyo a un lejano confín del universo esperando que esos monos nunca supieran de el

Debido a esto dejo el camino abierto a los nuevos gobernantes, los saiyajin quienes dirigidos por el joven y nuevo rey vegeta consiguieron conquistar muchos planetas y volverse cada ves mas fuertes gracias a que podían enfrentarse a enemigos cada ves mas fuertes, debido a la vida bélica que los saiyajin tenían, en innumerables ocasiones enemigos los invadían y debido a ello su planeta sufría graves daños, buscaban un buen planeta para mudarse cosa que les fue otorgada gracias al hijo del legendario bardock.

En ese planeta los sayajin se establecieron como supremos gobernantes esclavizando a los terrícolas, para uso domestico donde por cualquier error eran castigados brutalmente, entretenimiento sexual, lo único que se prohibía era concebir con ellos y casarse con ellos, gohan fue el único hibrido aceptado debido a ser el nieto de bardock, los humanos mas afortunados eran los científicos quienes eran indispensables para los saiyajin, tenían comida eran tratados de manera menos agresiva y tenían casas cómodas, sobretodo la mejor de todos, la genio bulma, sin embargo si no obedecían lo que les ordenaban los torturaban.

Existían terrícolas ocultos en la tierra los cuales eran casados para satisfacer la demanda de esclavos.

Los saiyajin ahora monopolizaban el mercado planetario conquistando y vendiendo.

Gracias a eso los hijos de bardock, raditz y kakaroto quienes habían pedido al rey formar un equipo de 2 miembros incrementaron sus poderes conquistando planetas, los dos hermanos querían quitarse, el peso del nombre de su padre, el joven gohan siempre los acompañaba como reserva pero nuca entro en batalla, vio como su tio y su padre incrementaban sus poderes rápidamente asta ser lideres de sus propios escuadrones y hacerse de un nombre, el ver como su padre y tio se hacían fuertes, le dio un gran deseo de ser asignado a su propio escuadrón, cosa que llego cuando gohan tenia 9 años.

En el nuevo planeta vegeta se organizaban torneos donde los guerreros de 10 años asta 15 años competían para tener el privilegio de ir a conquistar un planeta con enemigos fuertes.

Las reglas eran

1 será 1 equipo de 5 soldados

2 tienen que derrotar a los 5 soldados contrarios para pasar.

3 los combates serán uno contra uno, el ganador se enfrentara a otro soldado del equipo contrario asta ser derrotado y remplazado por otro de su equipo.

4 se prohíbe sujetar de la cola y golpear en genitales

5 si quedan inconscientes 10 segundos, caen de la plataforma, mueren o se rinden perderán el combate.

6 los combates serán elegidos al asar por una computadora antes de cada combate, pero los equipos del combate, pueden elegir el orden de sus miembros de equipo.

Los participantes serian 8 equipos en el que se encontraba el equipo de gohan.

Era común que algunos soldados fuesen a ver los combates de los jóvenes soldados.

-esto será aburrido, solo hay dos equipos de soldados elite, el resto son de clase baja.

El torneo empezó con dos equipos de clase baja uno de ellos, era el equipo del nieto de bardock, que estaba compuesto por. Limo (limon) con quien peleo cuando tenían ambos 5 años y considera a gohan su meta y eran amigos desde que se conocieron,

Limo tenia ojos café cabello lacio asta los hombros y peinado de manera similar a c 17, su cuerpo era delgado y tenia un rostro lindo, su armadura era la tradicional con hombreras y protectores inferiores como la de raditz excepto que la prenda interior cubría por completo su cuerpo.

niku (ajo o carne) una joven saiyain de 8 años quien admira a gohan desde que la conoció 2 años atrás, era una niña delgada y un poco baja de estatura, cabello corto largo asta la cintura y con un fleco que cubría su ojo derecho, rostro dulce y lindos rasgos, usaba una armadura que solo cubría el torso y debajo de ella la tradicional prenda azul que cubría asta la mitad de sus piernas.

kureson (berros) joven saiyajin de 10 años quien esta enamorado de kinoko y conoció a gohan ese mismo día, un joven alto con un cuerpo un tanto musculoso cabello largo asta los muslos, rostro masculino y rasgos muy marcados, nariz grande y ojos pequeños, muy poco atractivo, armadura tradicional sin protección inferior y con la misma prenda completa que limo y gohan.

kinoko (champiñon) joven de 9 años quien considera a gohan un indigno hibrido lo conoce desde 2 años atrás cuando su padre y el de gohan fueron juntos a una misión y gohan y kinoko los acompañaron como espectadores, tiene cabello lacio y un poco largo, sujetado con dos coletas, rostro fino y lindo, delgada y un poco mas alta que gohan.

-bien, niku, por favor podrías ser la primera en pelear estoy seguro que tu sola podrías derrotar 3 de ellos antes de cansarte, todos tienen casi el mismo poder.

-bien gohan-kun, tratare de derrotarlos a todos.

-gohan, creí que tu pelearías, nunca dejas que nadie pele en tu lugar.

-en este caso es mejor limo, hay dos equipos elite, en caso de que lleguemos a pelear contra los dos sabes que yo soy el único que podría pelear con ellos, quiero mantenerme completo.

-¿que te hace creer tan fuerte maldito hibrido? ¿Realmente crees que si nosotros que somos de raza pura no podemos ganar tu podrás? no entiendo como demonios me agruparon contigo, ¿crees que por ser nieto de bardock eres superior?

-no quise decir eso, pero en realidad es así, yo soy mas fuerte que ustedes.

-¿Qué dijiste? Te are pedazos

-por favor cálmate kinoko-san veamos su poder si realmente es mas fuerte.

Kureson utilizo su rastreador para medir el poder de pelea de todos.

-niku tiene un poder de pelea de 350 me parece que es la mas débil de nosotros, kinoko-san tu poder es de 470, limo tiene un poder de 450 y yo tengo 400, gohan tu poder es de 705, es verdad eres el mas fuerte de nosotros, te asignaran como nuestro líder, pero no podrás ganar, el poder de pelea de los elite que están en el torneo es arriba de los 3 mil, lo mejor a lo que aspiramos en el torneo es obtener un zenkai power.

-jaja, te lo dije hibrido no te enaltezcas tanto.

-ya cálmense, gohan será nuestro líder y tu kinoko serás nuestra segunda al mando así que compórtense, es cierto que será mejor que los mas débiles salgan primero a combatir y creo que gohan si po…

Limo es interrumpido por gohan, quien lo aleja de los demás.

-no les digas nada, les daré una sorpresa en el combate sobretodo a esa moleta kinoko, tu solo trata de evitar que pele asta que sea el turno de los elite

El primer combate comenzó y niku derroto un oponente tras otro sin embargo debido al constante esfuerzo fue derrotada en el ultimo combate.

-perdón gohan-kun quería derrotarlos a todos pero ya no pude volar y quede fuera de la plataforma.

-no te preocupes, derrotaste casi a todos, kureson, es tu turno, no será un problema, pasaremos a la siguiente ronda.

Los combates continuaron y llegaron a la final sin problemas gracias a que los elite pelearon entre si en el 3° combate de la primera ronda, todos daban por hecho que, los elite serian los que irían a la misión.

-raditz, llegue tarde tenia que entregar los informes de mi ultima misión al rey ¿gohan ya peleo?

-están en la final pero no a salido a pelear, me imagino que guarda sus energías para el ultimo momento, su equipo a estado claramente por enzima de los solados de clase baja, ahora que se enfrentaran a elite solo gohan podrá pelear aun que de los elite solo 3 están en optimas condiciones en el primer combate fue elite vs elite y 2 salieron heridos quizás asta un soldado de clase baja los pueda derrotar.

Llego el último combate y gohan al ver que el primero seria uno de los soldados lesionados decidió mandar a pelear a limo.

-su poder a disminuido mucho y después del ultimo combate kureson quedo muy agotado, trata de derrotarlo te costara un poco pero lo lograras.

El primer combate fue ganado por limo a pesar de terminar sumamente agotado y fue vencido con facilidad en el segundo combate por otro de los guerreros heridos.

-bien hibrido, iré yo, lo derrotare y después veré como tu sales sin derrotar a uno solo.

-muy bien, estoy seguro que será interesante.

La pelea de kinoko fue muy pareja, pero gracias al estado del otro soldado pudo derrotarlo, el siguiente fue empujada simplemente y cayó fuera de la plataforma.

-te toca maldito hibrido, por lómenos yo derrote a uno de los elite y tu te iras sin nada.

Gohan entro a la plataforma y se paro frente a su oponente el se burlo de gohan.

-jajaja, ¿crees que con tu miserable poder podrás vencerme? Retírate ahora y no te matare.

-deja de balbucear, te voy a vencer a ti y a tus compañeros después, tomare esa misión.

-jajaja, eres gracioso soy el hermano mayor de los 2 primero guerreros que pelearon boten y rusa, yo soy nopa( los tres hermanos componen noparusaboten= nopal).

-yo soy gohan hijo de kakaroto quien es hijo de bardock.

-Así que es por eso que eres tan engreído eres el nieto de bardock, jaja, pero no por ser su nieto tienes su poder, mi poder es de 2000, con facilidad te derrotare.

en cuanto comenzó el combate nopa se arrojo a gohan quien lo esquivo fácil mente, colocándose tras nopa, goha se sujeto de los hombros de nopa y con los pies golpeo la espalda empujando fuera de la plata forma y gohan fue sobre el asta poco antes de tocar el suelo y regreso a la plataforma

los compañeros de nopa veían anonadados la derrota de su compañero

-¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Cómo es que nopa perdió?

-seguro el tonto se descuido, es imposible que un guerrero de clase baja lo derrote, ve nopa ni siquiera esta herido.

los compañeros de gohan lo veían impresionados excepto por limo y niku.

-el hibrido lo derroto ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-gohan gano, en verdad gano.

-se los dije, gohan es muy fuerte, por eso dijo que pelearía al final.

-¿pero como lo hizo? su poder esta muy poder debajo del de nopa

-gohan-kun puede aumentar y disminuir su poder de pelea a voluntad, la ultima vez que nos lo mostró su poder era de 2800

En las gradas todos se impresionaron por el gran poder del joven, kakaroto y raditz festejaban la primer victoria de gohan.

-sabia que gohan ganaría, tienes un hijo muy fuerte hermano

-claro que si, es evidente que es mi hijo.

Nopa humillado y molesto regresaba con su equipo.

-discúlpame kabi, me confíe y por eso perdí.

-no importa, retas es tu turno, derrótalo.

-muy bien kabi, lo hare pedazos por la humillación.

Retas (lechuga) subió a la plataforma y espero a que comenzara el combate.

Mientras tanto kabi en su mente se decía así misma.

-ese sujeto se movió demasiado rápido, alguien con un poder de 700 no podría moverse así, aun si nopa se confío no pudo tener la fuerza para sacarlo de la plataforma, sea como sea lo averiguare en este combate, el poder de pelea de retas es de 2750 debería ser capas de tener una pelea igual con ese sujeto.

El segundo combate empezó y retas se arrojo sobre gohan, quien lo esquivo y lanzo un golpe a rentas quien lo detuvo con facilidad.

-al parecer en verdad eres fuerte, no me sorprende que derrotaras a nopa, no se como engañas al rastreador pero se que 703 no es tu poder

-jajaja, esperaba derrotarte sin tener que hacer esto pero no tengo opción, no engaño al rastreador, yo tengo la capacidad de aumentar y disminuir mi poder, ahora observa bien tu rastreador te mostrare mi verdadero poder.

Gohan empezó a expulsar su poder y todos encendieron sus rastreadores para ver anonadados como el poder de gohan, aumentaba de 703... 1307…2500…2800… 3000…3250… y ce detenía en 3700

En las gradas se escuchaba.

-no puede ser como un soldado de clase baja tiene tanto poder y siendo solo un niño.

-escuche que dijo que es el nieto de bardock.

-¿el nieto de bardock? Será por eso que es tan poderoso.

-es mas fuerte que la mayoría de los elite de su edad.

-¿pero como cambio tan súbitamente su poder?

-el otro soldado no podrá ganarle, quizás ni siquiera lo canse.

los compañeros de gohan estaban igual.

-maldición gohan se hizo demasiado fuerte, no es justo

-gohan-kun es increíble, realmente es el mejor.

-ese maldito hibrido es mas fuerte que mi padre.

-no puedo creer que siendo un año menor me supere tanto

Gohan veía como a retas le escurría sudor por su frente.

-Es mucho mas fuerte que yo, ¿que voy a hacer? su poder es casi el mismo que kabi, no se si podré cansarlo.

-suficiente retas, ríndete, aun si peleas no tendrá efecto sobre el, yo peleare, mi poder es de 3710 tengo un poco de ventaja quizás le pueda ganar.

-¿te rendirás?, que bueno, habría sido molesto pelear contra ti y después con ella.

Kabi sube a la plataforma remplazando a retas.

-nuestro poder es casi el mismo gohan, así que nuestra batalla se decidirá por habilidad y no por poder

-eres muy bonita kabi y tenemos la misma edad, pero no por eso seré amable, peleare con todo mi poder.

-eso esperaba gohan.

Los dos jóvenes más fuertes están frente a frente preparándose para mostrar un gran combate.


End file.
